IT FELT GOOD ON MY LIPS
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: just a bunch of song-fics about any of the Percy Jackson charaters...I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS, AND I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARATERS OR ANYTHING OF THAT MATTER! the first song belongs to Tim McGraw... please reveiw! no flames please!


**Well, this song came on, I was thinking about the Percy Jackson books, then I thought 'how did Hades meet Maria de Angelo?' and BOOM! New story! Only a one shot though. please review! Btw, if this gets enough reviews, then I can make stories about the gods remembering stuff with the songs I hear or something….i dunno, just my random thoughts that I have a chance at failing at.**

Hades was on the mortal road, trying to find something to do. The sun was bright, so it was clear Apollo was having a good time doing whatever is he does in his spare time, the seas were clear and not very choppy, so Poseidon was in a good mood, and Hermes was off stealing who knows what. even Dionysus was in a good mood. But Hades was bored, and gloomy. He flipped through the radio stations, cursing in Greek by the fact there was nothing good as he drove to no where in particular. H stopped though when he heard a song that brought back memories.

_Said her name was a hand me down name_

_From the side of a family that long ago came_

_Over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain_

_Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess._

_But I have to admit_

_It felt good on my lips.  
_

He remember Maria de Angelo. She may not have been from Spain, but she had been from Italy, and was a wonder women. He remember how her name had felt on his lips when he first said it, and how beautiful she had looked.

_She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song_

_A Spanish little number that was a rockin' on strong_

_She took my by the seat and said lets go and get it on_

_By the second chorus I was singing right along with it_

_I don't know what it meant_

_But it felt good on my lips._

That part of the song was like when he took her to a party at Apollo's place, and she payed him to play a song she knew from the time she went to Cordoba in Spain. It was a catchy song, and by the second verse, Hades was able to sing along with –not that he would sing it out loud, but he was singing it in his head as he danced with her.

_Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy_

_You can go crazy too_

_Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy_

_Wanna go crazy with you_

_Everybody sayin' whoaaa how sweet it is_

_(whoaa oooh)_

_Whoaaa, yeah it felt good on my lips_

He felt so alive, so free with her….

_She ordered us a drink_

_It was a purple kind of pink_

_She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything_

_Mello yellow umbrella for a fella like me_

_It was just a bit mello for me to be sing with_

_But I took a sip_

_Yeah it felt good on my lips_

She had ordered drinks, and Dionysus, the sucker he is, gave her two glasses of some kind of string wine what had a bit everything it, all for free. And it tasted good. To bad Hades couldn't get him to make it again.

_Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy_

_You can go crazy too_

_Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy_

_Wanna go crazy with you_

_Everybody sayin whoaaa how sweet it is_

_(whoaa oooh)_

_Whoaaa oh, yeah it felt good on my lips_

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, was crying when she saw him and Maria leave that night…to a hotel.

_When the lights came on and they hollered last call_

_I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss_

_In a little corner both i dont like no talk_

_She leaned in close and gave me one long_

_And with one goodnight goodbye kiss_

_And It felt good on my lips_

Nine months after that night at the hotel, Bianca came, though Nico was a day late. And him not being born on time, scared both Maria and Hades. The god of the dead smiled as he remember how much trouble his son had caused when he was baby. Breaking everything in the hotel before he could even walk, throwing a fit when Bianca would get attention and he wouldn't, and throwing his bottle at anyone who walked by.

_Whooaa oh how sweet it is_

_(whoaa oooh)_

_Whoaaaa oooooh (oooh)_

_Whooaa oh how sweet it is_

_(whoaa oooh)_

_Whoa ooooh, yeah it felt good on my lips_

He turned off the radio and just remember all the happiness he felt with Maria, and how he stayed with her for months, before Zeus made the law. He could remember one night clearly: the night Maria got sick. She had cancer, and that all happened in one night. Hades had been sitting by the fireplace in Maria's apartment, giving Nico his bottle while Maria gave Bianca hers. Nico had never really finished a whole bottle though. mainly only half, sometimes more, sometimes less (Hades found it shocking that the kid now ate a if there was no tomorrow, but yet, never got fat…maybe it was the all the fighting…or he just got that from his all-powerful Dad). Bianca would drink the whole thing. After Maria put Bianca into her crib, and Nico started to doze off in Hades arms with the bottle (half-full) still in his mouth, Maria started to have trouble seeing. Pretty soon, she began to puke up blood, and at that point, Hades put Nico on the couch and called 911. the ambulance could only go so fast, and Hades had to stay. Maria wouldn't let him leave the babies.

So for the rest of that night, Hades had paced around, Nico on the couch drooling, and Bianca in the crib, and after dawn came, Hades became impatient. He Iris-messaged Apollo, only because the cheery weirdo was the god of medicine and might have a clue what wrong. After arguing for a while, the phone had rung, and Hades ended the Iris message and answered the phone. It was the hospital. They told him Maria had Lung cancer, and wouldn't last more then 6 years. But once Nico and Bianca were three, and Hades and Maria had taken them to Florida for vacation, Zeus got mad because Hades didn't do as he was told. It was that night that Zeus struck the hotel, killing Maria.

It was now that Hades wondered if Nico would ever get cancer from his mother. Bianca was safe from that, because she was already dead. But his son wasn't. Nico was alive and at Camp Half-Blood. Hades hoped that never happened. Nico –although he was extreamly annoying and fussy as a baby- was a good kid and didn't deserve to die from Cancer.

**well, what did ya think? I just thought it was random how it just popped up in my head, and don't ask where I got the cancer idea from. I just did, okay? and there was no proof that Maria didn't have cancer, and no proof that she did. So, don't judge me there. **

**Please review!**


End file.
